


Deserving

by ivars_heathen



Series: Deserving [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I write what i like to read, Maul is my fave character tbh, enjoy!!, heavily detailed smut, if it's not for you that's cool, nsfw writing, this is just super indulgent on my part, this is my first attempt in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Deserving [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Deserving

"Again!"

I knew it. I fucking iknew he was going to add more time to my training, keep me a little longer out here on this dusty red field. I panted for breath, gripping my knees as I struggled, staring down at my scuffed boots, at my staff laying aways from my feet, just out of reach.

"Master I don't-I don't think I can." 

Sweat tickled down the back of my neck as I wheezed. 

He'd been pushing me harder and harder over the last month, much to his mirth. Testing me and my growing skills. I'd never been pushed so hard in my life! it was exhausting to be berated and ridiculed, mocked with a low growl when my muscles grew tight as a drum and I had trouble sleeping at night. 

Master didn't care.

Master only cared about results.

The staff wobbled and turned off the ground, I jerked at the sight of it t and stood ready when it was shot out of force towards my face. I caught it and glared up at my Master through my lashes, grinding my teeth until they hurt. 

Yet another fucking test.

"You can and you will," Darth Maul circled around in front of me, giving me a certain look of his own, cocky and surefire of all of his abilities, pressing mine in any which he pleased. Thankfully he hadn't tried to break my mind. Recently. "You don't need to think. Just concentrate," the staff in my hands now threatened to burn my hands; I swore I saw him smirk before he grunted. 

"How do you expect me to concentrate without fucking thinking?"

"Do it. Now."Darth Maul took a strong stance across from me, bending down just enough that his head that was a good foot or more above my own when he stood at his full height, was at eye level. I often wondered if he showed off his agility this much with his other subjects, his other apprentices. I played defense, watching his red and golden eyes shift over me as I paced backwards, waiting for him to lunge at me. Which he did. And hard. 

He raised his hand and shoved me back with his magic, stunning me for a moment until I clambered up and knocked our staffs together when he advanced. He was older and had far far more experience than me and it showed, twirling and spinning that damn stick at me, jabbing it towards my middle, swiping at my feet. Time and time again Master maneuvered just a hair out of the way until the tip of my staff suddenly crashed against his shoulder when he moved out of the way. That was definitely a smirk. "You can do better than that."

We fought in the dust, my determination to show him what he had taught me coming into play, how easily I could dodge a blow, could tuck and roll out of his way, slink behind him unaware. He gave me recognizing nod as our staffs clacked again. I couldn't relish in the fact that I, me, had made the experienced Sith Lord smile, even a brief and possibly underlying one, but a smile nonetheless grace his face, as he charged towards me. 

Damn right I can. The voice inside my head repeated as I deflected hit after hit, turning away from his strikes, ducking them, feeling the whip of them over my head or shoulders. Darth Maul came to stand upright, one arm behind his back with his staff dug deep into the sand. His usual cape would've tangled around him beautifully if he had been wearing it, but it was sadly left behind to be draped over the seat of his speeder bike we had rode out the dunes on, just close enough to a rust colored hill nearby by. 

I hated the way he towered over me and yet I couldn't resign myself to the way his power was possessed by all who fell him, including myself. Swift and cunning, calculated and strong in every way. He seemed to know things about the person in front of him, no matter who they maybe at any given notice. Sizing them up in the not-out-of-the-question circumstance, a skirmish should break out.

He stalked towards me then, huffing and only slightly out of breath as he stood there in front of me, smiling down at me like he knew something I didn't. Hopefully noticing that I was no longer a weakling apprentice but a good, learning student in his gauging eyes. He stopped right next to me, shoulder to opposite shoulder facing towards the valley behind us.

I beamed over at him. He looked down at me with just one eye, a foreign and almost playful grin spread over his face. The crisp lines of his tattoos looked even smoother up close and were more than fun to draw. I kept a sketchbook under my bunk, broken pieces of charcoal and crumbling paints joining it helped me flesh out Master easily. He was made to be painted, that I was certain. I'd draw him from memory, usually after a hard training day where I would spend almost all of daylights hours. I'd picture him lounging up at the sky of some unknown planet, Master Maul plucking out an appetizing looking apple from a tree. I liked to think he did those normal almost domestic like activities when no prying eyes or droids were lurking around. Though in my deepest recess' I knew he absolutely did not. It was still nice to think about though.

"Be more careful." His voice sounded deeper, a little hoarse at the end from grunting at me.

Wait. What? I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. But I had done well, I had kept up, I had-

His staff suddenly swept under my ankles, knocking my back to the rusty ground with a yelp and a soft thud in the dirt, a tiny cloud of it floating around my head.

"Head back to your quarters and get washed up. Dinner will be served shortly." He said plainly and I heard the Speeder start up, leaving me alone to lay in the sand.

"Yes Master."  
....  
I got ready for bed, brushing my teeth after a quick wash up in the fresher before slipping into my nightsuit, zipping it mid-breast bone as I tended to run a little hot at night, even with the whirling fans in the ceiling. I clicked off the light with a gentle yawn that soon rang out as a scream.

Darth Maul was in my room. Oh Stars. I'm either in extreme trouble, about to meet our Maker or something was on that tattooed mans' mind. Either way: YIKES!

My trainer looked around my room, judging me I'm sure by the way I had decorated the metal walls with scribbles and lush landscapes of my home planet. Sights I didn't want to forget. Or couldn't.  
His eyes settled on mine soon enough, though I'm pretty sure they noticed my braless cleavage first. "Do you have a suitable garment?"

"You mean you didn't come here to wish me goodnight?" I tried to cut the odd feeling of having him amongst all my belongings with a joke that Master did not find funny. I sighed. "I'm not sure what would be acceptable by your standards, but yes. I do. Why?"

"Show me." 

I shrugged and kicked at the bottom corner of a metal panel by the side of my bunk, it sticks easily. He watched me do it, moved back when I pulled the piece away and into the pocket door it popped out of to begin with. I moved my hand to show him my wardrobe, only to grab my wrist after he slapped it away, moving my hangers and things around. 

He pulled out two shorter dresses, one a floral print that hit mid thigh and a plain black one that I actually never got the chance to wear. He grumbled to himself until he felt around at the back of my closet for the last one, long sleeved and tight around my middle, it was floor length and held me in nicely, the high slit of the hem stopped just under my hip bone. Maul held it up to me, shoving it into my hands after he fingered the fabric so much that I was for an instant: jealous.

"This will do."

"For what?"

"Do you have shoes to go with this?"

"Yes. But for what?"

"A Gala event," Maul sighed and started towards my door, stopping dramatically and this time with his cape in tow. "I was informed after dinner that a person of my interest has now resurfaced. Good for me, bad on his end. He will be attending a Gala in the outer rim, we are to apprehend him if possible, if not; stop him on sight."

"Stop as in...?"

My Master turned to look at me, placing his hand on my little desk there, littered with papers and notes and scrawlings and oh my Maker a few of my sketches. I tried not to show my sheer panic but clearly failed as he looked down at his hand, seeing things he surely shouldn't be seeing.

"As in," he finally looked away and waved his hand over my door, it slide open with a slight clang on metal on metal. "Stop him permanently. We leave in two days, so pack lightly."  
....  
Even though I had been alone with Master Maul on a daily basis, picked up some of his tells (the way only the left side of his nose crinkled when he was upset, how he stood taller when he felt another alpha was in the room, how calm his eyes looked when he was exhausted), I had never been alone with him in a ship.

I kept tightening my belt in the co-pilot seat of the craft as we shifted through space, holding on for dear life as he maneuvered the craft to our destination. A few of my squeals startled the older man, prompting him to outstretch his arm almost across my chest, giving me a look that said "we're going to be fine" or to "chill out".

Master was pleased with his landing, helping me out of the hatch as we explored the new planet and its surroundings, heading towards the pounding music and lights of the casino. He jutted out his elbow once we grew close, keeping his hood up as not to be noticed but it was awful hard not to, his face and horns were undeniable whether he hid them or not.

To my surprise the people inside the venue kept their heads down, laughing and drinking in the lobby, unaware. Rolling Cat's eye marbles around, playing hands of cards among a sporadic games of Sabbac in the background. We came in at the perfect time, idle eyes were busy elsewhere than on the Dathomirian on my arm.

Which sounded damn good. My Dathomirian, my host, my Master.

He led us to the elevator banks before actually heading inside the casino itself. "Stay close, little one. I'll point him out and you distract him."  
"H-how?" Little one? that name was new...

Maul scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Occupy him. Keep him interested. I'll sort him out once you lead him back here, give him a promise and I'll snag him once and for all."

"You trust that I can do that?"

"Of course you can," he made a chuffing sound in his throat, "A beautiful woman in a beautiful dress will render any man useless."

I wasn't sure if he actually meant that or if he was just pumping up my ego but I ran full steam with it, holding my head a little higher, walking a little lighter as I fully entered the room.

Darth Maul gave me a light pat to my shoulder as he sent me in, ushering me towards the event room. My head spun at the excitement inside, chips splayed out, cards being dealt, rivalries being renewed over greediness and the appearance of carts flush with drinks of choices on the outskirts.

The MC called out winning names followed by a string of language I didn't understand. I made my way around the room, my eyes catching Maul's every now and shaking his head that he hadn't spotted his man just yet.

The music suddenly cut away, followed by instructions in a number of languages, when the woman behind the words finally spoke something I could understand.

"The evening has been a success! Thank you all for coming and enjoying your stay with us. If you're not too shy or have a bit of liquid courage, am I right? head on into the ballroom and snag your partner or someone special. Oh and one more thing party go-ers; it's ladies' choice!"

I circled the room again, Maul looked discourage when I met him at the elevators, pressing himself into the corner as not to be seen. He moved me in front of him as a crowd of people flooded past us into the next room. His hands were hot on my bare shoulders and had no right to feel like they belonged there. Get a hold of yourself! I sighed and silently whined when he took them away. He gave me a strange look, before and after I snagged his arm and started for the ballroom.

"What are you doing? stop that."

"Why? you heard the announcement; it's ladies' choice." I tugged his elbow and brought him into the spacious room with me.

"Stop it. I don't do this. Sith's don't dance, now let go." He tried to fight me, pulling back his arm from my grip, he ended up bumping into a couple, their stunned faces were comical and I had to still myself from bursting out in hysterics.

"Oh you would be surprised Master," I stood in front of him, lining up with a few other couples who had been picked and waited to dance with their someone. "I know plenty of Sith's who dance. Some vertical and some horizontal. Let's go."

He looked shocked. 

"Come on, you have to hold my waist. Like this." I moved his hand to my hip, his eyes seemed transfixed on its placement above the slit of my dress. He was incredibly awkward and he was just standing there. "Look, a quick spin around the room and you'll probably spot your man. And you won't stick out like a sore thumb in the background."

The music started to play, echoing against the vaulted lit ceiling. Maul was in a sudden panic and gripped my hip a little harder. "This isn't right. I don't think I can do this."

"Sure you can," I grabbed his other hand and held it up to my shoulder. "All you have to do is concentrate."

His red eyes narrowed tightly down at me, pursing his lips into a tight line of anger of annoyance. "One spin. That's it."  
....  
All the years of training he held made him incredibly light on his feet. A stunned couple gazed at us in a way Maul didn't care for and snarled at them, pulling me into his chest a little closer as if they were some sort of threat. 

I was enjoying his hands on me a little too much as I soon felt that we had stopped dancing altogether, the song had faded lightly into another instrumental and my Master was looking at me like I had grown four heads in the span of a minute.

"Did you hear me?" He questioned and I grimaced.

"Sorry."

Maul sighed. "I said: I see him, over there. He's had a few drinks and looking for a date."

"Which one?" He spun me around so I could see who he was talking about.

"The one with the cranial horns and the big hands."

The Iktotchki man flirted with a few blue tinted women at the bar, laughing boisterously as they paid him attention. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Let's make this quick. How handsy am I to let him get before you come after me?"

"Handsy?" Master's eyebrows knitted together. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Yeah you know," I grabbed his biceps and gave them a squeeze and I realized a little too fucking late that that was a terrible idea. A terrible and wonderful idea because he was built out of stone, his muscles stiff and hard and I'll probably have many dreams about those arms now that I've touched him like this. "If I'm to proposition this man I need to know how far to take it. I'm not leaving this floor with him unless that's the plan."

"The plan is simple: get him away from those women and lure him to the balcony in the back, I'll be waiting for you both." He sounded so sure of himself, he spun us back around and pushed me in the guys' direction while he slunk off through the crowd.

The guy was decent enough for being an enormous brute, he loved a compliment and a few touches of his chest got him riled up enough to agree to follow me out of the room and out onto the terrace.  
He pulled me to him, his heavy chest pressing into my back as we looked out over the balcony. Master said he would be here. Waiting. I wiggled in the guys' arms, trying to get some traction but my heels were slippery on the marble out here and my dress constricted my arms to less than I was used to.

"You are so beautiful. Your hair smells nice and you're so small. I could toss you around all night." He slurred and so much for being a decent guy. I cleared my throat and waited for Master to pry this fool off of me. "Bet you'd like that wouldn't you-you-" His voice made an odd gurgling sound and shoved me away from him, I tripped and nearly flew off the side of the railing. I caught myself and turned around in time to see Master slinking out from behind a pillar, his arm up and twisting his wrist around, taking hold of the Iktotchki mans' oxygen. He was using his force to choke the guy and even brought him off of his feet for a moment, showing his power.

It shouldn't have been a turn on but there I was, standing still in awe as he finally let the big man down, watching him with glee as he rasped and grabbed at his throat. He shot Maul a look of hatred and started towards him, brandishing a blade from his hip. He swiped at the air, twice, but missed.

Their stand-off didn't last long, Master was in control of the fight until the big guy lunged forward with a shoulder check and managed to slash a cut into Maul's side, his robes made an odd tearing sound as he staggered back. 

If looks could kill that man would be dead in an instant. 

Instead Master growled and used both hands, charged with his magic and lifted the man all the way off the of the ground, choking him desperately in the air. The larger man clawed at his throat, choking through his spit as his eyes bulged in terror. Master Maul grunted and threw the man completely across the terrace and over the side, after bashing him into the side of building a few times.  
I ran over and looked down, the Iktotchki man laid sprawled out, broken limbs cracked against the smooth pavement below. 

I turned around to congratulate my Master but stopped when I saw him slumped against the wall, holding his side with a hell of a lot of effort. I rushed over to him, skirting to a stop with my hands out and suddenly on his shoulders.

"Master are you alright? Did he get you?" I worried my bottom lip as he winced and stood just a bit, his hands still pressed hard against his side. "Are you hurt?"

"It's just a scratch, Y/N. Nothing more. I'm fine."

My eyes widened and my mouth gaped. He'd never called me by my name. He either didn't say it all to keep in me in line with my training or just his apprentice but never ever my real name, not wanting to seem like he would fraternize with his student. But he said it and it sounded so nice, so normal.

"Let me see." I moved my hands down to his waist but he slapped my hands away and when he did, he stained them warm and red. "Master please. We need to get you back to the ship so I can fix you up."

"It's fine. I mean it."

"No! i mean it. We need to get back to the ship as quickly as possible so I can clean this up."

"We are not that far from home," he panted and settled in to his full height, gasping slightly and letting me drape his good arm around my shoulder. "I can make it. Just help me to the ship."  
....  
We stumbled into his dark lit home, banging into the door as I helped him inside, dropping him down on the couch. He shouted at me to be careful, even though the whole flight home he claimed it was just a minor injury and nothing more. I knew otherwise. The way he held his hip and hunched over the trigger console told me the real truth.

"Where's your med kit?" I shouted as I clicked through the house, finding his bathroom on the first floor, scrambling for the familiar white box in any open space. 

"'S under the-under sink!" 

I found the thing and hurried to my Masters' side, clacking open the latches and furrowing at the lack of items inside. Either he got into way more fights then he let on or he knew deep down that he didn't need too much in the way of supplies. I unfolded a set of neatly rolled towels, holding them out to him.

"I know you'd kill me if I stained your things with blood. Can you sit up for me?" 

"If it was iyour blood I would say yes," he slurred and fumbled with the hem of his under shirt, "can't have proof of you being here."

"What? what do you mean?"

He struggled with the shirt, making a terrifying growl when he couldn't wrench it loose from his belt. I held my hands out like you would to a scared little animal, calming him without words while he allowed me to tug it free. He sighed once again and leaned his head over the back of the couch, shutting his eyes briefly, then leaning forward when I coaxed him toward me so I could pull the whole messy thing off.

Master breathed heavily under my touch, moving his hands away from the wound. It looked angry and seeped, drenching the hem of his pants. Leaking but not nearly as deep as I previously thought. "No one has--none have been here."

"Like this?"

"No. Like none at all. I live alone and keep it that way. I don't have or want other peoples' things amongst mine. I'm not an entertainer or host you know."

"I don't believe you," I snorted, even during the current situation as I threaded a random needle in the kit, watching him watch me slip out of my shoes and kneel at his feet. "You expect to believe that no one, ever has been here."

"I do." Maul pinged and laid down on the couch, waving me away when I attempted to stuff a towel underneath him. His muscles flexed when he turned his back to me, giving me all the access I needed. He grunted at me for the unwanted towel, balling it up under his head instead. Stubborn.

"I've seen you with other women, where else do you take them?"

"You think 'm some hot commodity, sweet thing? I hate to disappoint you, but I do not have a harem of women lusting after me. I am not the sleek man you seem to see. Women do not find me attractive."

"Yes they do!" I shouted and not on purpose, I covered my mouth on instinct before trying to calm the situation. "I mean-I meant...what I meant is you have good traits for a partner. You know, you're smart and disciplined, poised. You only speak when necessary and you know how to read people and their tastes. Plus you can wield a saber better than anyone I know! and you can be handsome. Sometimes. That's what I meant."

"Do you?"

I paused. 

"I've seen the way you look at me," he stated, choosing his words and speaking them as slow and methodical and raspy as he pleased. "I recognized my face in your sketches, saw what you wanted to see," he grumbled and seemed far away, like he didn't want to admit a piece of his well built wall had a weak spot. "I'm not that person."

"I disagree." 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't think you're as hard as you make yourself out to be." I gathered up the supplies, spritzing the items with bacta spray, telling him it would probably sting. I sat up a little further unto my knees, fishing out a small pen light from the med kit and popped it on holding it between the junction of my shoulder and head. "I think you do normal things. Everyday, domestic things but you're too reserved to actually admit it."

"Like what?" His breath caught in his throat as I began to suture his wound. He visibly winced when I started to work. I wiped the blood away every few stitches as it was almost the same tone of his own skin, looking like ship oil on the black stripes and designs that adorned his body.

I'd never seen Master at any stage of undress so this was quite the treat, even if he was slit. I wanted to take my time memorizing the sharp angles of his back, watching him breathe more steadily as I kept up a good enough rhythm, a reason to keep him calm. His skin looked so smooth up close. "You tell me."

Master grumbled his response. He groaned a bit when I got towards the end, pinching the red skin there together to finish him up. In a few weeks time you wouldn't be able to see it, the scar would blend in nicely.

The gauze pad I placed over his side looked obscene against his red and black marks, bleached and bright along his skin. I taped the corners down, pressing them to his skin. I clapped once to let him know I was finished, he sat up slowly and pressed a hand to the white square.

"Feels better already." Maul remarked, sitting all the way up now like he first did, lulling his head over the back of the couch, the tips of his horns made a scratching against the fabric. 

I got up and put away the med kit, letting him adjust to the slight pain in the comfort of his own home. One that apparently only I have been privy to see. I scoffed at that and made my way into his small kitchen, filling a textured glass from his cupboard with cold water.

"I think you're lying." He gulped down the fourth glass, holding the now empty thing out for me to take. But he didn't let go, my fingers covering his felt extremely warm.

"About?"

"My sketches. You said you aren't the man I see in them but I think deep down you know you are and that makes you scared. Not that you actually do those things, but scared that I could see it. That I see you. I found you out."

"I'm not scared." He glared up at me from his seat, I could feel his fingers tightening around the cup. "I just don't like you making assumptions about what I do in my free time."

"You don't have any free time! All you do is train me and sleep." I announced, shocking us both with my outburst. "I never see you doing anything other than drills, tests, quizzes, and more tests and more fucking quizzes!"

"Well according to you I spend my time climbing trees to eat apples!"

"Why are you yelling?!"

"Why are you?!"

Oh.

"I just-fine. Master, you're right. You're not that guy. You don't have fun and you don't dance and you don't eat apples or star gaze."

"Oh so I star gaze now?" He scoffed and yawned, finally letting go of the glass. "Tell me what else do I do then, hmmm? do I swim? tell Saga's? fold Origami? visit galaxy brothels?" He stood up like a pregnant woman, holding his bandaged side as he towered over me, trying to intimidate me by mocking my drawings.

"I bet you do."

"I don't do that."

"Oh that's right. Women don't find you attractive. Pfft. You've probably brought more than one woman back here, probably two at a time and you don't want your neighbors to see you slink someone like me inside here or you don't want my feelings to get hurt."

"I told you. I have never invited-wait. Why would your feelings be hurt?"

Uh oh. I said too much. Quick. Say something, stupid!

"Um...I--they wouldn't."

"You just said-"

"I didn't say anything."

"You're jealous." Master's eyes slit with a sly grin.

"I am not! I just mean that I wouldn't be upset if you did. Of course I wouldn't. It's just...nothing. Forget it." I huffed and turned to get rid of the glass when Maul stopped me, grabbing my wrist with a searing grip.

"Now whose lying?" Maul smiled. Actually smiled, his intense gaze actually softened for a brief second in the dim lights of his living space. "I told you Y/N, no one has ever ever been in my quarters. Just you. Now that should tell you something. Besides," Master reached down and chucked me under the chin, tilting my head all the way up to meet his gaze, watching how his Adam's apple moved when he swallowed before recognizing he was looking at my mouth as he spoke. "You're being jealous over nonexistent women. It's kinda' cute."

"You think I'm cute?"

Maul narrowed his eyes, that sudden playfulness shone in his eyes. "What if I said yes?" His hand tilted my neck up a little further. Those burning gold and red eyes telling me more than his words were.  
"Well if you said yes, then I'd admit that I think you're sorta' handsome."

"If huh?"

"This is all hypothetical, right?" I joked.

Maul growled and pulled me into his chest, keeping his hand on my wrist and placed it over his heart. It was pounding fast, out of control. He swallowed hard. "Right. About as hypothetical as how hard my heart is beating for you right now."

This time I swallowed. My mouth starting to water with wonder and I couldn't help but feel incredibly small yet safe where I stood, I knew he wouldn't allow anything to happen to me, nothing I didn't want that is.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, only a faint surprised, noise when he suddenly bent down and kissed the corner of my mouth. It was a lot softer than expected.

It was nice. 

Master pulled back, but stilled when I stopped him, touching his forearms. "Wait," I looked up at him searching his eyes with my own, a light smile on my lips. "Can I have a real one?"

Maul guffawed and returned the easy gesture, tilting his face until our mouths fully touched this time. Stars alive he was an excellent kisser, peppering my lips and cheeks with them, rubbing our noses together when his hands met my cheeks, gripping me closer and closer. Grasping for some kind of reprieve from his loneliness and finding it in me.

He groaned when I slipped my tongue over his, taking him by surprise by the sound of it. His heart burning through his chest and into mine. He pulled away again, this time sharply as he looked me over, lips bruised and wet. "Enough."

"Did I-did I do something wrong?" I asked, his pants for breath matching mine.

"No," he shook his head, his nose against my cheek. "No no no not you sweet girl. Me. I-" Master swallowed hard and kissed my jaw to quell my nerves or possibly his own, "I need to know this is real. Tell me this is real tell me this is-"

"It's real," I held firm, reassuring Master that was indeed here with me, real and alive and in the flesh. "I promise Master. Look at me." It took him a moment but he did, his lids fluttering. "Good. That's good. You can pinch me if you want."

Master really laughed then, hard enough to make a hand fly to his bandage. 

"Oh honey are you okay?"

His eyes shot to mine before he choked and staggered back up to his height. "No one has regaled me so sweetly," he pained a smile down at me, cupping my face in such a way that I felt in my bones that I needed to cover his hands with mine. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do. You deserve a lot of things Master," I brought his hands down to my chest, smiling when his fingers dug into the velvet fabric of my dress, his thumbs experimenting around the swell of my breasts. "Will you let me show you?"

His eyes snapped to mine. I winked. "Would you-"

I kissed him hard and fast, not caring about the side table that fell over or the fact that I had no idea where I was heading, dragging Master along with me to what was hopefully his bedroom or at least somewhere more comfortable.

Master Maul was all about control and the lack he was showing me made my knees weak. He actually let me undo his thick belt and rustle it down to his ankles along with his pants, biting my lip when he stepped out of his boots. His cock out and proud.

I couldn't hide my admiration for him even if I tried, locking eyes with the designs on his skin, slinking down to my knees. The inky black of his neck traveled down in a series of myriad stark angles and designs down his torso and thighs, coiling nicely like predatory snakes the rest of the way down. 

I had played out a number of scenarios in my head, lost inside my thoughts in my bunk. How I would serve my Master, really serve him if need be. How he'd ask or beg of me to help him, ever the responsive apprentice. Now here he was, literally in the palm of my hand, gingerly holding his sac while I mouthed over him. Masters' hips thrust further into my mouth, forcing me to take him in when I thought I couldn't, saliva pooling around my mouth. He was making a number of sounds, some almost sounded like he was unsure of what I was doing to him.

His thighs shook when I moved. "A-are you okay?" I questioned and sat back, waiting for him to open his eyes.

"'M fine. I'm fine I just-uh, no has done what you're doing to me before. 'm not really sure how I-" his eyes rolled back with a thick sound from his throat when my tongue did another pass, holding onto his rear, deep throating what I could. He banged his head against the wall with another knee jerk.

I pulled off him again, wiping the mess I made with the back of my hand. "Maybe you should sit down for this."

"Ya' think?"

Master chuckled and pet my head as he gingerly moved to sit at the edge of the bed. His eyes grew wide when he saw me crawling after him, a mischievous smirk on my face as I sat at his feet. "Let's see if this feels better, hmm?"

I didn't wait for an answer. 

I twisted his cock in my hand and started to work him into a lather, which was simple. His ornate designs along the sides of his cock disappeared back into my mouth, the size of him filled my mouth and the ache and need to be touched in response was beginning to rise. 

I felt Maul's hands move from gripping onto his thighs to feeling around the top of my head, brushing and moving hair out of my face. He made a hiccup sound when I looked up at him, just in time to see the corner of his mouth twitch up into a nervous smile, his fingers digging into my hair.

"So good so good. Y-you're so good to me." He breathed through his nose, biting at his lips when the head of his cock nudged the back of my throat. "I'm not-holy hell. Go ahead, I won't s-stop you. If you keep that up I'm gonna cum down that pretty little throat of yours."

I nodded quickly, hearing his voice drop into a deeper and excited tone sent a thrill right through me. Master was going to lose his shit. He tugged at my hair, keeping my head steady with his thrusts. I tasted his desire to release, his cock throbbing in my mouth and the noises Master was grunting out at me made me wet.

"Y/N, my sweet girl I can't-I can't hold on...I'm-" he smiled delirious and drunk and I gave him the thumbs up. Master cursed out my name over and over as he spilled down my throat, as promised. Ropes of the salty release slid easily down my throat, I had to swallow more than once to make sure it was all down. I barely had time to clean my face when I was pulled up and into his lap for a longing kiss. I hummed into his mouth and eased out of his hold, he gave me an incredulous look as I stood, looking back at him over my shoulder, wiggling them playfully.

"You wanna unzip me?"

"With pleasure." Maul jumped to his feet, moving my hair aside as he rubbed his large hands over the sides of my gown, making the velvet switch before he finally found the zipper, dragging it down to the expose the bare of my back. I wiggled out of the top half and helped him shimmy me out of the skirt.

"You're not wearing any underwear." He gasped and sounded out of breath as I turned in his arms.

"You don't wear anything under a dress like this." I smiled and kissed under his jaw, hugging him close to me, he somehow felt even warmer. He kissed the top of my head and laid us down, careful of his side as he mirrored what I had done, getting onto his knees at the end of the bed.

I couldn't get enough of touching him, intertwining our fingers on the bedspread, rubbing my ankles along the the sides of his outer legs. Everything felt so incredibly warm and safe and oh-- Maker that's Master's tongue on my clit. 

I squealed and arched up, loving how he smiled against me before swirling it around. If I didn't know any better I'd say Master was in fact reacting even to the slightest change of my breath or how loudly I'd moan when his fingers joined the party in splitting my lips open for him to explore and figure out.

My breathing was erratic at best, my chest heaving as I pressed my palms into the crown on his head, the mix of pain and pleasure was something I strived for, something I needed. 

Just like I needed him.

"You've thought about this before. I can see you picturing it," he smiled up at me, rubbing his glistening chin against the inside of my leg. "Is this better than day dreaming?"  
"Oh yes," I breathed and touched his face, biting my lip when he kissed the palm of my hand and then my wrist. "So much fucking better."

"I must admit I have thought of this too. I'm not good at it yet but with practice..." Maul joked and nipped my thigh, not waiting for my laughter to subside before delving back in, licking me inside out.  
"Oh Master please. It's perfect. Keep going." Another whine escaped my throat, hanging in the air as I clawed at his shoulders for some kind of purchase as I felt that coil deep in my stomach start to loosen and unwind. That is until Master took his mouth away, instead he kissed my hips and made his way up to me, laying on his side with a slight grimace.

"Why? why did you stop? you're such a tease." I cried, frowning at his smiling face.

"Because I wanted to see your reaction up close."

"My reac-" the words died in my throat at the feeling of two of his fingers breaching my cunt in a swift movement. I gasped and stared up at him. Another smile was his reply. Seeming unhealthily pleased he twisted his fingers inside me, turning his wrist in just the right way to make me scream.

Master fucked me with his fingers, at some point a third one was added and I prayed I'd be able to take cock like I really wanted to. "Oh please please. Please Maul don't tease me again."

His fingers stilled. "You've never called me by my name before." He sounded winded.

"Never h-had a reason to." 

He hummed and switched the angle of his wrist, the way his fingers moved along my walls had me grabbing at his hand, guiding him in and out with ease. My other hand reached out to his neck, cupping his jaw and kissing his cheek, letting my lips rest there as my hips bucked into his hand.

"I- I-," I couldn't get it out. Another delicious twist of his wrist made my body sing and arch off the bed, my hand around his neck getting tighter as I felt my orgasm ready to release. "I love you."

I whimpered not caring what I must look like, a mess of sweat and hair and wet thighs. I covered my face, slightly embarrassed that I professed my love like that and how hard I came for him. He kissed me hard though, like he was searching for something he'd lost.

"Did you mean that?" He finally asked after a short while. Recovering as he traced his thumb over my chin.

"Of course I did. I know what you must think of me; silly girl with a silly crush but I mean it. I mean it." I did mean it. I've loved him for a long time but knew he had no intimate feelings toward me, none that I could see anyway, so I just left it at that. Pining for my Sith Master in the quiet corners of my mind. 

Master nodded and sat up, his mind a whirl with something, but when he placed his head in his hands I grew concerned. "Honey what's wrong?" I touched his back, feeling him jolt like my touch was electric.

"You keep calling me that."

"Do you not like it?"

"That's the problem, my girl." Maul looked over at me, giving my naked calf a squeeze. "I like it too much and it's going to sting when it ends."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! When this," he pointed between the two of us, "ends. I am not a vulnerable person, you know that but I can't help but feel-I don't know what I'm feeling. I want this and I want you but...we'll have our fun tonight and you'll go home and go back to as if things didn't transpire here and I'll have to wash you out of my sheets like a memory. I'll savor it Y/N, I will but...I know I'm not worthy of having you here in my bed. Men like me are undeserving of such pleasures."

"Master that is a horrible thing to say." I sat up next to him then, wrapping my arms around one of his. "You don't actually believe that shit. I want to be here. I'm happy to be here, with you just like this. I don't know what you've experienced before and I can only imagine, but I truly care for you. Whether you like it or not." He snorted at that, lost in the feeling of me against him. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you Maul. All you have to do is let me."

I blinked up at him when he finally locked eyes with me, his fingers danced along my throat. Almost hesitantly he nodded and laid back down, letting me move around him so we faced each other on our sides.

We both inhaled, breathing each other in when I helped guide his cock into place after a few tight and lengthy strokes. Thank fuck I was able to fit him in, my pussy stretching around his adorned length. 

"Y-you mean so much to me. So good to me so good." I moaned and rolled my hips into his, careful not to knock my knee into the bandages. "Always so good to me."

"Keep talking. I like-I like it when you talk."

His cock twitched when I clamped down, making this angle feel incredibly tight. "I can feel that. You want praise?" He nodded and licked his lips. "Oh honey I'll give you some fucking praise."

Watchful of his injury I rolled us over, seating myself all the way down on his dick. It knocked the wind out of me, I had to hold onto his shoulders to be safe. I tick-toked my hips, smiling when Master growled and gripped my thighs. "Oh fucking Stars-"

"Still think you don't deserve this?" I cooed and bent down, licking up the side of his neck, mouthing over his ear. I gasped out meaningful words, telling him how good he felt, how much I needed him. "I need you so much Maul. I've never wanted this or a-any other man like I want you. For fucks sake Master I could ride your cock all damn night."

"You...you feel so good. Never felt this kriffing good. Not like this. Fuck I don't-"

"Don't even try it Maul. You're gonna take my fucking praise and that's it." Master shivered when I mouthed over his ear lobe again, finding a secret spot just below the lobe and bit into it. He definitely liked that. The satisfied growl that leapt out of him rumbled right through me, had my cunt grip him tight. 

"You're trying to kill me." Master gripped my hips, fucking up into me harder, giving me a side eye'd look when I mentioned for him to be careful of the stitches. "You take my cock so well, sweet girl. I could fill you up all fucking day. When I'm healed of this fucking wound I plan on it, my sweet girl with this sweet pussy full of my cock. I promise I'll make you fucking scream."

"Promise?" I moaned and wrapped myself around him, the feeling of Maul's mouth over my throat and shoulder had me reeling above him. Both of us chasing this high that had been long hanging in the balance between us, on the training fields, on quizzes, on the dance floor earlier tonight and most definitely right fucking now.

"Maul...I'm gonna cum. Cum with me please please-"

"What my girl wants, my girl gets." Master held me close, his hand on the back of my neck tightened so we were pressed together as one, his cock hammering in and out at a now faltering pace, he moaned my name and came just as hard as I did.

"I love you." I sighed and rolled off my Master, smiling when he lifted his arm for me to snuggle under. Now that's a sentence I never thought I'd say. He always ran hot but after sex heat was on another level, how he didn't sweat blew my mind.

Maul crooked his neck to look at me, my fingers drumming along his collar, both of us smiling like lovesick teens. Maul opened his mouth but instead of his gravely voice something beeped in its place.  
What the hell was that? An unfamiliar and frantic sounding beep came from under the bed, towards the pile of his clothes. Maul grumbled and held his side, hissing when he bent down to retrieve the thing pinging in his trousers. It was a puck of some sort. 

Maul did not look happy.

And neither did I.


End file.
